


Tethered

by consolusmaximus



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consolusmaximus/pseuds/consolusmaximus
Summary: What’s so special about him living in the Warden’s apartment? After all there was a logical explanation for this.
Relationships: lord stingray/the warden
Kudos: 16





	Tethered

“Listen, you probably think what you're dying, but you're not! Not on my hands!”

Stingray lows plaintively. He’s not in charge of his own actions right now, all paralyzed by the shock of the pain, and moaning is the only thing he can do in this condition, so when the blood gurgles out of one of the wounds he inhales hoarsely, terrified and disgusted by the feeling of viscous liquid leaving his body, and closes his trembling eyelids, rolling his eyes at the same time. He needs a moment or a few to catch his breath, to relax, to stay still, to get used to the pain. It's not his first rodeo after all. Lord was wounded countless times and it was never the end for him, he always managed to pull through. He just needs to lie still until they'll patch him up. Speaking of “them”...

“Don’t you dare to close your eyes!”

Oh, god. He really did smacked him in the face with a glove, didn’t he? Painful, you idiot! Stingray jerks, sighs as if he is suffocating, and the sigh seems to be really daunting - the Warden puts his hands to his chest, clasping them, and if Stingray’s viewing angle was wider, he would see the jailor tremble. 

“I’m sorry, I-”

For some reason he believes that. Warden should be sorry for this... well, inconvenience, to put it mildly. He should've kept an eye on his prisoners so that they didn't sneak cold weapons into the prison, he should've entertained those bastards more, so they wouldn't choose to entertain themselves in a violent way. Say, stabbing Warden's favorite inmate in a stomach. Thankfully, idiots did the act almost in front of jailor's office and he came across the injured one almost immediately. Warden cursed, ran up, laid inmate on the floor and covered him with his coat. 

“Jailbot is up to them, they will be punished,” the jailor mumbles. 

He should’ve ordered the robot to move Stingray to the infirmary. Like, really, who cares about assailants, there is a man dying. Unable to speak, Stingray just stares at the ceiling with glassy lifeless eyes.


End file.
